hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinseichiri Vega
Shinseichiri Vega (新星塵ベガ Shinseichiri Bega) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. Vega's alter ego is Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ Kyua Nebyura) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Elements of Space. Her catchphrase is (TBA). Personality Vega is a peculiar young girl with a lot of weird habits and is often dismissed as someone mindless because of them. She is actually quite responsible and mature for her age, often taking matters into her own hands before letting others do things instead, possibly due to her upbringing. She is intelligent in matters of physics, chemistry and astronomy but fails at almost everything else, making it even harder for her to adjust to life on earth. Even languages trouble her, so she first communicates through Prunce, Lala and eventually Serenity before she later learns Japanese. Generally, she keeps to herself and doesn't talk much (aside from her ability to) since she is wary of humans. She usually stays away from humans and 'short-lived' species in general since she is aware that she will outlive them, so she will be alone again and miss all of her friends. Later on, she decides to continue to tell the stories of the Pretty Cures and to watch the universe for them, thanks to her friends. Appearance Despite being an alien, Vega looks a lot like a human except for some minor details. Vega has light sky blue hair that is well kept, except for some strands of hair that stick out. Her hair is quite long, as she never saw the need to cut it, but Vega frequently ties it up so that it doesn't get in her way. Vega's eyes are a light shade of blue, bordering on almost being white and they also have a slightly different form and colour from what is considered normal for humans. Most commonly, she is seen with a light blue skirt and a high-collared white top, over which she wears a grey cape. She wears grey boots and a belt with several pouches attached to it and also only wears one glove. As Cure Nebula, her hair becomes longer and a lighter blue and is styled into a ponytail that seperates into three sections with yellow rings at the ends. It is held in place by a bow at the back of her head and she wears a dark blue choker. Her outfit consists of a light blue dress with a layered skirt resembling clouds in different colours, some of them resembling cosmic dust. The dress is sleeveless but it is hard to tell as she wears a grey cape to which her Star Color Pendant is attached and going down the front of her dress is a blue cloud-like pattern. On her waist is the bag for the Star Color Pens and on the back of her dress is a light blue translucent ribbon. She wears blue cuffs on her wrists and light grey socks. Her shoes are grey with a light blue tone at the end. Relationships Hoshina Hikaru - Finding another alien is (as expected) very exiting for Hikaru! Especially since Vega knows a lot about the history of the universe and even though she is reluctant to share it, Vega eventually gives in and tells Hikaru stories from beyond the stars. Hagoromo Lala - Despite Vega coming off as mindless in the beginning, it turns out they have a lot in common, starting with them both being aliens. Also, Lala is one the few people who understand her at the start, before Vega learns to speak Japanese. Amamiya Elena Kaguya Madoka [[Serenity Niku|'Niku Serenity']] (CureShiningSong's OC) - Serenity is the first (and probably best) friend Vega makes on earth and is responsible for a lot of the changes Vega goes through. Through her, Vega learns Japanese and is one of the reasons Vega starts to keep the stories of the Pretty Cure. Hisakawa Hoshiko (CureFlora0909's OC) Marie Ella '(Pretty Force's OC) 'Hoshiwa Mirai '''(StarPrecure's OC) '''Fuwa - Fuwa is the one who grants her the ability to transform into a Pretty Cure, like the other Cures. Prunce - Vega mainly uses him as a communicator in the beginning, as he can understand and translate what she is saying before Vega learns to speak Japanese. Takahashi Deneb - Deneb is one of Vega's childhood friends from Capella and the two of them, together with Altair, another friend the three formed a group they called 'Summer Triangle'. After having fled Capella, Vega later receives a message from the two. Altair - Altair is one of Vega's childhood friends. He is from Capella and the son of a high-ranking official, which is how he met the princess, Vega. He also is part of 'Summer Triangle' and sends Vega a message together with Deneb, as he worries about her a lot. History Deep in space, there live alien races of which nobody has ever heard of before. One of these alien races are the people of the planet Capella, a humanoid race of space dwellers. To the neighboring planets and galaxies, the Capellans are known as "the watchers of space", having kept archives of the universe's history through their long lifetimes. The people of Capella reach maturity like humans but age slower, meaning they outlive them. Capellans are considered adults at 3 capellan lustra, their life expectancy is around 250 capellan lustra, but the royals often live up to 1000 capellan lustra. On this planet, Vega is the only princess. She was supposed to take over the throne after her parents had passed away, but Capella was attacked by the Nottoraiders shortly before the ceremony. Vega's original plan was to negotiate with the invaders however she was forced to flee by some of her guards, sperating her from her long-time friends. For some time, she floated around in space, until one day, her ship picks up a strong energy from a far-off planet: Earth. The Pretty Cure have appeared on earth, so Vega decides that this is the place she needs to go. Unfortunately, her ship totals and Vega ends up stuck on earth, without anyone that understands her and nothing on her person. Luckily, there seems to be a town nearby, which turns out to be Mihoshi Town and Vega somehow manages to adapt to this strange new environment. In hopes of somehow repairing her space ship, she starts collecting random bits and pieces, even if she doesn't know what some of them are/do. Making friends on earth On her quest to find some help, Vega meets a human girl named Serenity and through her, Vega eventually learns how to speak human language. She is also the reason Vega decides to write down the stories of the Pretty Cure later on. The two of them become really close friends. When Serenity invites her to come along to meet other humans, Vega is surprised to find that there are several aliens among the new faces and relieved to find that they understand her language properly. Unfortunately, the group is then attacked by Nottoraiders, forcing the girls to transform while Serenity and Vega are still there. Vega is shocked to find that the Pretty Cure were so close to her all along. During the battle, Vega is seperated from the others, but is aided by Prunce with her escape, although she feels guilty to leave her friend behind. The days following the battle, Serenity isn't her usual self and keeps her distance from Vega, who is unsure what to do. When Serenity becomes Cure Astro, Vega is proud of her friend and amazed by her abilities. That night, she sees a shooting star and silently makes a wish... Becoming Cure Nebula Vega stays close to her friends and starts to help them search for the Star Princesses, however more often than not, she finds herself protected by them. As she feels useless, she is afraid that they will kick her off the team and leave her all by herself alone again. Vega starts to search for other things she can do to help her friends but is quick to find that, because of her spoiled childhood she can't do most things and in turn also deems the things she can do pointless. She is taken along to yet another attempt at finding the princesses and Vega believes this the last time they will take her along. During their search, they are ambushed by the Nottoraiders and the group is seperated from each other. Vega finds herself with Fuwa, who was previously protected by the others. To prove herself, she decides to protect Fuwa in their stead, but quickly finds herself overpowered. Fuwa is taken from her and she is about to give up, but hears the sound of battle coming from the others. She remembers how much fun she had with her friends and finds herself unwanting to give that up. In a last effort, she gets up once more and with all her power gets Fuwa back to her to protect her. While getting hit by multiple attacks, she shouts that she wants to spend more time with her friends. Fuwa reacts and summons the Twinkle book that creates her Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen. For the first time, Vega transforms into a Pretty Cure, Cure Nebula. Afterwards, she is assured by her friends that they won't leave her. A message from home One seemingly ordinary night is suddenly disturbed by a meteor hitting the earth near Mihoshi Town. Intrigued, the Cures investigate to find out that the meteor was none at all, instead it was a small space craft! Inside it is a message for Vega, two aliens begging her to come home to save her planet. While it takes her a moment, Vega recognizes the aliens as Deneb and Altair, who she is close friends with. Through this message, she also learns that in her absence, Capella was taken over by the Nottoraiders and that the people closest to her were captured. Deneb and Altair only barely managed to escape, thanks to quick thinking on Deneb's part. Just before the message ends, the two reveal that they'll go looking for her and not to worry. Altair attempts to add something more, but something happens and the message cuts. Seeing that they are in danger, Vega wants to save them, but has no way since she is still stuck on earth. With yet another reason to return home, her desire to rebuild her spaceship gets even bigger. During her efforts, she remembers how the three of them met when they were kids and the group they formed, which they called 'Summer Triangle', after the asterism of the stars that share their names. Etymology Shinseichiri (新星塵) - Shinsei (新星) means "nova" while Chiri (塵) means "dust", making "Shinseichiri" mean "Nova dust". A nova is a star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months. Vega '''(ベガ) - Is the brightest star in the Lyra constellation. The traditional name Vega comes from a loose transliteration of the Arabic word 'wāqi‘' meaning falling or landing. '''Cure Nebula is a cloud of gas and dust in space. Cure Nebula "The elements hidden deep in space! Cure Nebula!" 宇宙の奥深くに隠された要素！キュアネビュラ！ Uchū no okufukaku ni kakusa reta yōso! Kyua Nebyura! Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Vega. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Vega's pendant top pops up, allowing Vega to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a cloud in front of her, which then turns into clouds of space dust, covering Vega and her surroundings. She parts the ones obscuring her from sight and presses her pen against the center of the pendant while she begins to sing. She then draws more lines which turn into space dust that creates her cuffs as well as her boots. Vega touches the pendant again, creating a bigger cloud that forms her dress. She continues to draw, creating her accesoires before her hair changes. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. Before the pen flies into the pouch, she twirls it around one last time to make her cape appear. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks Nebula Compound '(ネビュラコンパウンド): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Nebula is able to perform this attack. Using the Vulpecula Princess Star Color Pen, she can perform an upgraded form of the attack. 'Nebula Stardust (ネビュラスターダスト): Using the Lupus Princess Star Color Pen, Cure Nebula can perform this attack. Trivia * Vega does not have to eat to sustain herself * Vega's eyes glow in the dark * Vega's 'birthdate' is January 17th, making her star sign Aquarius * Vega is the second member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad * The background of Vega's profile is a picture of actual cosmic dust, specifically from the Horsehead Nebula Gallery VegaNebula.png|Vega and Cure Nebula NebulaDustless.png|Cure Nebula without the cosmic dust patter on her dress 77EC715C-719C-410B-A68C-A9B7D612704F.jpeg|Vega in the opening (made by CureShiningSong) Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Blue Cure Category:Grey Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Royalty Category:Fan Royalty